Elevator passion
by marvelchick1992
Summary: Aurora and Bucky Barnes get stuck in an elevator during a storm. She's claustrophobic and he helps her out. Things get heated and they are interrupted but allowed to continue what they started.


On a dark and stormy day, I decided to dress in an outfit that fit the atmosphere; I wore a deep blue dress that flowed down to a little above my ankles, the silky material conforming to my figure. On this particular day, I had also made the decision to go to my favorite sushi restaurant in the city, Blue Wave, located in a very tall building in lower Manhattan. Maybe I'd even browse the used bookstore on the floor above it.

As fate would have it, this day would lead to a run-in with a super soldier, who most was afraid of. It would be day where a few hours of talking inspired us to have a bit of fun…in an elevator. My dark blue four-inch heels clacked on the tiled floor of the building that held two of my favorite places; walking to the elevator, I got on with a few people pressing the button to the sixth floor.

Sushi was first on the agenda, my hunger dominating the thought of perusing books for a few hours. A couple more people entered the small metal box, my claustrophobia on edge waiting to pounce and then a voice shouted from the lobby.

"Hold the elevator! Please!" a man yelled while sprinting towards the occupants of this current elevator. I don't know what made me do it. Perhaps it was the way he looked; disheveled from the rain, his dark red shirt and brown jacket soaked, the faded blue of his jeans, slightly darkened from the dripping jacket and shirt. His hair, a deep shade of brown reminding me chocolate coming to rest on his shoulders, also soaked.

The bright blue of his eyes caught my eye right when my hand shot out to stop the doors from closing to let him in. Though it was only one more body and enough room to still move, the constriction in my chest alerted my body to the fear of tight enclosed spaces, making me nervous for the day's events.

"What floor?" I asked, putting on my best fake smile, my fingers lingering on the buttons of the elevator.

"Four, please," he told me, returning my smile. There was warmth in his eyes and I felt as if electricity had run through my body as he spoke. He was super muscular, the shape of his biceps and chest hard to miss as I subtlety looked him over. It caught me off guard, that gorgeous smile of his, momentarily forgetting what I was doing. The warmth of his skin brushed mine as he pressed the button, bringing me to the reality of the situation.

"…Winter Soldier…"

"Let's get off. He's dangerous,"

"Why the hell did she do that? Does she have a death wish?"

The whispers were all around us as people hit the open doors button and started to file out, the look of horror etched on their faces. Most shot glares my way before the doors closed, leaving the mysterious stranger and me alone in the elevator.

"Do you want to get off as well?" he asked me, his voice laced with hurt. I glanced up at him taking note of his bowed head, the slight tremble of his lips as he spoke and the stiff way he stood next to me.

"No. I don't mind sharing this ride with you," I answered. I didn't know who he was but I wouldn't let others opinions deter me from riding with him. I saw him loosen up, a sigh of relief exhaling from his lips, his head turning to face in my direction.

"You're very…kind," he stated, his head shooting up as the elevator came to an abrupt stop, the white lights replaced by purple emergency lights that illuminated the metal box.

"What happened? Why did we stop?" I asked, pressing floor buttons, nothing lighting up, no movement from the elevator. The glow of his phone highlighted my stranger's face as he glanced down at it.

"There's a city-wide black out because of the storm. I think the power is going to be out for a while based on the radar. We might want to conserve our phones' battery life in case we need to get in contact with someone. Although, with enough time I'm sure my friends might wonder where I headed off to," he replied.

"So…we're stuck in here?" I asked, panic rising in my head, my voice a little higher than usual because of it.

"Yeah, it seems so. Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I lied, backing into a corner of the elevator.

"You don't seem fine. Are you afraid of being in here with me now?" he stated, a hint of anger in his tone.

"It's not you. I promise. I'm just a bit claustrophobic, which means I may or may not be freaking out at the moment," I told him. I slid down the wall and contorted my body into a ball, my breathing becoming a little erratic.

"What's your name?" he asked me, sitting down in his own corner, surrendering to the possibility that we were stuck for a few hours.

"Aurora King. What's yours?"

"Bucky Barnes. It's a pleasure to meet you. What did you have planned for today?" he replied, stretching out his long legs; Man, did he have major beefcakes for thighs. _Stop staring at him Aurora. Focus on your breathing,_ I thought to myself.

"I wanted sushi for lunch and then I would have gone down to bookstore to browse for some books. You?" I answered, my voice quavering a little.

"I wanted to go book shopping as well and have coffee while I read. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Maybe. Only I don't really know you and I'd rather not be a bother about it. You might not even want to get involved with it,"

"Tell me. If it'll help you to relax, I'd gladly oblige," Bucky stated.

"Would you mind holding me? Please? I like to have so kind of human touch when it affects me this bad," I informed him.

"That's all? Seems simple enough. I don't mind holding you at all. Can you move to me or would you like me to come over there to you?"

I lifted my head to face him, crooked a finger and gestured for him to come to me. He slid over to me, shifting me so I was sitting in the front; his back hit the corner wall, his arms slipping around my waist and pulled me close to his body, warmth radiating off of him. I inhaled his scent, slightly musky with a hint of cinnamon. He brought a comfort to me that I desperately needed but also causing a stir inside me that I yearned for.

"Is this better?" he asked, rubbing soothing circles against my stomach. I tilted my head back to rest in on his shoulder, humming in response to his question.

"Glad I could help. You're still trembling some. Are you sure-,"

"You don't scare me if that's what you're asking. Tell me something. Why did they call you the Winter Soldier? Is that the reason everyone ran away from you earlier?" I interrupted him, turning my head to meet his blue eyes. He lowered them, a sadness in them that brought more to his features, making me regret asking my question.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry or offend but…"

"No. You have every right to ask that question. Although, I'm hoping after hearing the answer, you won't flee like the rest or refuse my help. It's got a lot to do with my past. I've done things, horrible things. Things that I wish I hadn't done. I'm not that same man anymore but every time I step into a room…"

"People flee. I saw," I finished for him.

"Everyone except you. Aurora, why did you stay? Do you not know who I am? I thought everyone did, given the report in Germany. The news, it showed my face, my name," Bucky stated.

"Well, I don't watch much news. My nose is usually in a book. I stayed because I don't know you. I mean, I do now but you seemed harmless. What's in your past stays there. I'd rather get to know the man who decided to help me with my claustrophobia. He seems pretty awesome to me," I replied.

"I don't mind helping that much. As I said before, you're still trembling. Would you like to try a new approach? Maybe skin-to-skin contact would be better. If you're not okay with it then we don't have to but it might help you in a different way,"

"Sure. If you think it'll be more efficient," I responded. He shifted me to take off his jacket and shirt, the sight of his muscular chest creating a new attraction inside my body.

"Turn around to face me. You might want to unbutton your dress so…" he told me, cut off by my impulsive kiss on his lips. When I pulled back, his eyes had widened in shock.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I knew that I just wanted to kiss you," I told him, hesitating with unbuttoning my dress.

"Do that again. You taste delicious," he told me. I leaned in once more, kissing him, pleased when he kissed back. His hands made quick work of unbuttoning the front of my dress, the fabric slipping delicately off my shoulders. My hands laced in his hair as I straddled him, a bulge forming in his pants. Bucky's hands moved to cup my breasts, squeezing them over the fabric of my bra. I moaned, the feeling creating warmth in my center, wetness soaking my underwear. He pulled back and caught my gaze, his pupils blown with desire.

"Is this okay?" he asked. I nodded, allowing him to continue by unhooking my bra and freeing my breasts form their cage. He cupped them again, passing his thumbs over my semi-hardened nipples. They perked up fully at his touch, my body arching into him. He pulled on into his mouth, hot saliva drenching it as he sucked and licked my flesh. I released a sigh of pleasure, my hips bucking against him, the friction only increasing our desire for each other.

I reached down and unbuckled his belt to get to his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. I shifted them down, Bucky lifting up to allow me to pull them down along with his boxers. He moaned as I began stroking his shaft, getting him hard and ready for me. His hands disappeared under the fabric of my dress to rip my panties off, his fingers brushing against my soaked core.

"Doll, you're so wet, so warm. I want to be inside you, to have your walls envelop me," he told me, Reaching into the front pocket of his shoved down jeans, he pulled out a condom and rolled it on before he lifted my hips up to sheath his cock inside my body.

I groaned, my hands gripping his shoulders tight as I rode him. Both of us were moaning and grunting in pleasure, our tongues occasionally tangling in a passionate frenzy, our hands trapped in each other's hair. We didn't know how much time passed until the lights brightened up the elevator and a voice spoke from behind us.

"Well it seems as if someone's having fun," a male stated. We froze before being brave and turning to the source of the voice. Two men stood at the entrance of the elevator, a brunette and a blonde, one of whose jaw had dropped open.

"Steve, Tony? How did you find us?" Bucky ground out mid-thrust.

"I-We…bookstore," the blonde stammered out, a blush appearing on his face. The brunette laughed before answering the question in full.

"We got worried when you didn't return from the bookstore. You don't usually take four hours to return to the compound. Obviously, with the blackout we thought you might have gotten stuck somewhere. Turns out you were in the elevator with company. Seems like you found a way to "entertain" yourself," the brunette stated, crossing his arms after air quoting the word entertain.

"Tony," the blonde now known as Steve stated.

"Relax, Steve. Let's allow them to finish what they started shall we?" Tony commented, allowing the doors to close, leaving Bucky and I alone once again.

"How about it Aurora? Shall we finish?"

"Certainly," I told Bucky, continuing to ride him. We both reached our climax before I shifted off of him, rearranging my dress as he pulled up his pants and stood up. The doors reopened to our saviors, a smirk plastered on Tony' face and a timid smile on Steve's.

"I think I'll take this opportunity to take Aurora on a date. You told me you were getting sushi. Can I join you?" Bucky stated.

"Yes, I'd like that very much. Thank you for helping me with my claustrophobia. It was fun," I replied, linking my hand with his. We told Steve and Tony thanks for getting the elevator running and walked past them to the fourth floor for a well-deserved date.


End file.
